They Shall Come Together
by Bunni Lis
Summary: What happens when three chosen witches, a vampire with a soul and his group of evil fighters and a vampire slayer team up? When the destiny of the world hangs in the balance? Well your in for one hell of a ride. R&R PLEASE! *CHAPTER 5 UP*
1. Happy Birthday Glen Part I

They Shall Come Together

Disclaimer: All the original TV characters belong to their respective creators I did not make them! ::Bows To Joss Whendon, David Greenbelt and Aaron Spelling:: YOU GUYS ROCK!!! The storyline belongs to me! Any reference to episodes belong to the respective creators and well you know the drill. I apologize for Typos and spelling errors , An questions e-mail or IM me at TwinColaBear78@aol.com or BarCodedBabeMax@aol.com. ENJOY AND PLEASE OH PLEASE R&R!!

What happens when three chosen witches, a vampire with a soul and his group of evil fighters and a vampire slayer team up? When the destiny of the world hangs in the balance? Well for one, Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Cole, Leo, Angel, Cordy, Gun, Fred, Wes, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara, Spike and Dawn, will have to team up to save the world.

ALL OF THEM: "AGAIN?!"

Chapter One: Happy Birthday Glen Part I

"Why did you insist on coming?" Paige asked her sister what she had been thinking the whole ride over.

Piper got out of the car and walked over to where Paige was standing on the side walk. They started towards the strip of stores with one big apartment building sticking up in the middle, the sky had a purple tint as the sun finished setting. 

"Because your boyfriend-" Piper started but Paige cut in.

"He's not my boyfriend," She said then mumbled, "right now."

"Right. Anyway, Glen just so happens to live next to a magick shop and I need supplies." Piper finished as she brush pieces of lint from her gray and white loose knit scarf, off of her tight brown swade dress and dark brown knit duster.

" Why didn't you take your car?" Paige asked, and made a face as some of the lint staticly attached to her red leather hip huggers and angel blouse, a shirt that draw-stringed around the shoulders with tight elastic ruffles below the bust followed by a frill edge showing her belly button and the were tight to the elbows where they then frilled into bell-sleeves. 

"Phoebe took it." Piper said

"Oh. Here is Glens building."

"Yuck, well I guess it's cheap. Look the magick shop is right next to it." The stood in front a dingy apartment building with a small alley in between the magick shop and itself.

"Kay, I'll be back in a two hours, lets met in the coffee shop down the street." Paige said clutching the wrapping paper covered box she held. She started towards the door to the building.

"Have fun." Piper teased.

Paige gave her a snide smile as she disappeared inside the building.

When Paige reached the second floor she followed the signs down the hall to room 216. She knocked, but the door swung open as she did so. It was dark inside.

"Glen?" She asked the dark. 

Silence.

She walked in and saw the door to his tiny bedroom was cracked open. She pushed it open and walked in. The iridescent light from the window that shown over the alley filled the room. She saw Glen lying on the tiny bed, arm hanging over the side. The small black and white antenna TV was on. 

"Glen?" She whispered. He didn't move. Something was wrong. He looked a little pale like… like he had lost blood.

"The though hit Paige and she through mother eaten comforter that was hanging on him aside to see a growing pool of blood beside a stab in his side. 

"Glen!" She screamed and dropped the box she had been carrying. Then she felt a force push her. It flung her over the bed and she hit the opposite wall with her face. She rolled over to see her attacker. A warlock with long curly black hair, wearing black pants and a black wife beater. One his large shoulder muscle there is a tattoo of a pyramid with an eye in it, like the one of the dollar bill. Paige cringed, her right arm slung to her side to her side broken, her nose gushed blood, she tried to stand but couldn't she had landed on her leg weird and it to was broken. She had a thought. 

"TV!" She yelled and held up her left hand in its direction. It shimmered in blue light and the it was outside the window. The warlock looked at it surprised. It flew towards the ground and they both hard it break with a small explosion. 

"Charmed One." The warlock grumbled. He started towards her with a glistening dagger held in his hand. It was covered in blood. Glen's blood.

"Very good, Paige said, you get an A+ on identifying your victims, your certainly on the road to becoming a big time super villain." She sneered. That made him mad. She held her hand out towards the door. 

"Cake!" She yelled. A smushed birthday cake orbed into her hand. She flung it at the warlock's face. It hit him and he stumbled backwards, now covered in chocolate cake.

"Any good, I made it my self?" She asked. He wiped cake away from his eyes and rush at her. Grabbed her by the neck and held her above his head.

"The anthem!" He roared.

"I know it by heart." She wheezed. He squeezed harder.


	2. Happy Birthday Glen Part II

Happy Birthday Glen Part II

"Thank you for coming blessed be." Said the store clerk to Piper as she paid for the St. John's Wart. 

Piper picked up the bag and was on her way out the door when suddenly,

BOOM! CRACK! ZAPPY ZIP!

Piper jumps started and runs outside. She looks around and saw smoke coming from the alley way in between Glen's apartment building and the magick shop. She run into the alley, and saw a flaming… TV.

She looked up and through a second story window she could vaguely make out someone wearing black strangling someone wearing red leather pant.

"Paige!" She yelled, and bolted out of the alley, into the apartment building, up the stairs and down the hallway almost running past room 216. She run in glanced around saw the bedroom door open the box Paige had been carrying beside a bed with a bleeding Glen laying on it. She saw the warlock holding Paige, he was about to plunge the bloody dagger into her side she put her hands up palms pointed at the warlock whom had just noticed her.

"Freeze!" She yelled. And he did. With a struggling and bloody Paige in his hands. She ran to him and yanked his fingers off of Paige's neck.

"Thanks." Paige coughed.

"No time for that, he won't stay like that forever. LEO!" Piper yelled. Paige leaned on her because with her leg she couldn't stand by herself. They moved towards the bed. There was a blue light and Leo stood by the bed to. 

"What's going… Oh." Leo said.

"Get Phoebe, we need the power of three to vanish warlocks." Piper instructed. She held her hand towards the bed and Glen. The pool of blood by his side stopped flowing and he stopped breathing. Leo nodded and orbed out. "He's alive, but badly cut." Piper told Paige. "I froze him to stop the bleeding."

Paige nodded. The Leo orbed back in with Phoebe. The three sisters held hands. Piper unfroze the warlock who looked very confused, because his victim was no longer in his hands. He turned toward the girls.

"We vanquish the, We sisters three, Now be gone, No more shall you be!" The three girls said, and watched as the warlock screamed and disappeared in a fiery ball. A piece of paper and the knife fell to the ground were he had been standing. The sisters let go of each others hands. 

"Paige, let me heal you." Leo said.

"No. Glen first." She replied. Piper waved her hand at him and he started bleeding again. Leo walked over to him and started to heal him while the girls talked.

"Paige did he say anything to you?" Phoebe asked.

"Or did he have any markings?" Piper added.

Paige nodded. She walked over to where the warlock had been standing and picked up the paper and knife.

"He said--" but Paige was cut off by a yell. It was Glen. Leo jumped up and backed away from the bed. Glens back arched off the mattress and his whole body tensed. He yelled again and opened his eyes, they were yellow, and cat like. The mark that had been on the warlocks shoulder glowed on Glen's forehead.

"Paige!" He pushed the word out hard, "what's… happening… to…me" He yelled once more and and his body went limp again. The pyramid tattoo looked as if is had been cut into his foreheads flesh.

"Glen!" Paige yelled. 

"I don't know what's the matter with him, I healed him and then he woke up and did that." Leo said confused.

"Pick him up Leo we are all going back to the house and we're going to figure out what the hell is going on here." Phoebe said. 

They all held hands and orded out.


	3. Scene Behind the Bean

Chapter 3: Scene Behind the Bean

(FYI: This is after the episode after 'Normal Again', and yes, I know it comes out next week but I just can't wait to write this so in this Buffy is cured of the weird double dimension thing. Also I don't remember what the coffee shop in Sunnydale is called so I'm calling it the Bean Machine)

Sunnydale, California

Buffy walks out of the Bean Machine, Mocha Frapachino in hand. It's late and it's been an uneventful night. No demons, no vamps, no bad guys period. How boring. She sighs as she walks down the sidewalk and slips into an alley behind the coffee shop. She sits on a pile of crates and takes a sip of her tasty treat. Suddenly there is a hand on her shoulder she grabs it stands and flings the person over her head and lets go. 

Spike lands on his back hard. Buffy rolls her eyes.

"Bloody hell," he says as he gets back on to his feet. "What was that for?" 

"You shouldn't startle me like that, especially when I'm on patrol. How was I supposed to know it was you." She replied.

"Right then," He looks at her as he finishes brushing off his red cotton shirt and black jeans. "Uhhh… you've got some…" He says pointing to her pants with his black finger nail.

Buffy looks down and sees that she has spilled her Mocha Frap all over her snack skin, shiny white leather pants. There is also some on her Celtic knitted (twisted stripes) dark red sweater.

"Oh, and here I thought I was going to go through a whole night of patrol without ruining an outfit, but nooo, that's just to much to ask isn't it." She says sarcastically.

"Well I just wanted to see if you umm, want company." Spike said.

"That's a no," She says, and he seems kind of mixed angry and hurt at her tone, so she adds softer, "Thank you though."

'Yeah, whatever." He says and turns around to leave the alley.

But behind them stand a girl dressed in all black with blond hair and the top of an odd looking knife sticks out of her pocket. Spike is surprised, so is Buffy. They stand waiting for her to move. She draws her knife quickly and grabs Spike and pins him to the ground. She holds the knife at his throat. For some reason it burns his skin. Before Buffy came get close enough to do anything, Spike flings the girl off against a wall. When she looks up again she is vamped out. Buffy pins her to the wall, a stake held above her heart, if she puts anymore pressure on it then the vampire girl will go poof. Spike rubs his neck where the knife had touched him.

"Before I kill you anything you wanna say to my friend here. It seems like you have something against him, you should really try to work your problems out with words, it always ends badly other wise." Buffy says to Vamp girl.

"He who's grand sire is the vampire with a soul, be warned, more will come." She says and then grabs Buffy's hand and push the stack into her own heart. The vampire burst into dust.

Buffy turns towards Spike. 

" Vampire with a soul, that's Angel." She states the obvious.

"Yeah. It seemed that girl didn't really want to talk much on account she staked herself before you could make her say more." He says and rubs his neck and cringes.

"We should go…" Buffy starts but is cut off.

"Tell the gang." Spike finishes the sentence for her. She nods and the walk quickly out of the alley.


	4. The Eye and the Father

Authors Note: The rest of the story as well as the parts before it will take place after "Normal Again" but before Spike and Anya got it on in "Entropy", after the Charmed ones destroyed the source but before they kill, or know about Cole, and before Connor got stolen in Angel. Enjoy the story and peace out!

~Bunni the Vampire Slayer

The Eye & The Father

"So what do you think Will?" Buffy asked Willow eagerly as they sat in her kitchen.

"Well, lets see," Willow said standing up, half pacing half standing. " By your description of what happened I can assure I have 100% no idea what's going on." Willow smiled at Buffy.

"Good so were all clueless." Buffy said her head slumped down onto the counter.

"Well not entirely, Buffy I think you should go back to that alley and see if you can find that knife. Spike, could you come here for a minute?" Willow directed her voice to the family room and in came Spike rubbing his neck, "I'd like to take a look at your neck, please?" Willow asked him.

"Sure as long as you don't bite, love." He smiling said tipping his head back exposing the burn, 

Willow looked at the burn and her eyes widened. 

"What?" Buffy said seeing Willow's face, and she came over to Willow and Spike so she could see.

"It looks like the knife burned words that were on the blade onto Spike's neck, like a scar tattoo! It's Latin, it says '**Sequitur patrem non passibus aequis**' or in English, I think it's '**He follows his father with unequal steps'**.

" 'Father,' that must mean Angel, because you know a sire is kind of like a father and the creepy vamp was talking about 'He who's grand sire is the vampire with a soul,' so do you guys see where I'm going here?" Buffy asked.

"Well that makes sense, at least the most sense of what we have to go on so far." Willow said nodding

"Ummm…Can I move now?" Spike asked, who's head was still tipped back.

"Oh, right sure, sorry." Willow told him, as he straightened up and sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

"One thing that really confuses me is the tattoo that you described, the only time I've ever seen The Eye of Providence is on the dollar bill." Willow shook her head puzzled 

"The Eye of what?" Buffy asked.

Willow withdrew a one dollar bill from her blue jeans pocket , and held it out to Buffy. 

"That pyramid, there, is that the one that was tattooed on the girl?" Willow asked Buffy.

"I knew I'd seen it somewhere else!" Buffy answered nodding, "What does it mean?" 

"Well the words are Latin they say '**Annuit Coeptis**' or in English, '**Providence has Favored Our Undertakings**' and the other words say '**Novus Ordo Seclorum**' or, '**A New Order of the Ages**'. But besides the fact that it represents how are nation is growing to be a prosperous nation and blah, blah, I've never heard of any other meaning." Willow explained.

"Well I'll go get the knife, Spike if you what a Band-Aid or something for your neck, Willow will show you where they are, but try to be quite, Dawn is sleeping." Buffy Said slipped on her coat and went out the back door.

"Seems she is Miss. In- Control-Again of the year, you know after last weeks little upset." Spike said to Willow as he stood up. 

"Yeah," Willow said staring at the door that Buffy had just exited from. "Come on, I'll show you where the Band-Aids are, although I don't think they will do much for your neck." Willow gestured for Spike to follow her as she walked into to the hall and started up the stairs.

****

To Be Continued. . .


	5. Visions

Cordy sighs as she slumped down on the circular couch in the middle of the hotel lobby.  
  
"Cordy?" Fred says and poks her head through the office door. "Hey. Any luck?"  
  
"None. You?" She sighs again and rubbs her temples. " Stupid visions I wish they'd give me more info. I mean all I saw was a girl fainting some one yelling 'Paige!' and then there is a seering pain like a cut in the stomach and something jumps through the stained glass window." She says frustrated.  
  
"Well I'm not having much luck either. You have no idea how many Paiges there are in L.A.. Besides how do we even know this is in L.A.?" Fred says and makes a puzzled face. Then suddenly Cordy straightens up.  
  
"Wait. It's happeing again, but this time it's clearer. There is a book. A book on a stand. It gets knocked over. Oh, oh! I can see the cover! It says 'The Book Of Shadows' and there is a symbol on it. Like a three pointed curvy thing with a circle around it. Oh, it's gone now." Cordy stands up, "Quick paper." She puts out her hand. And Fred fumbles through somethings on the counter and hands her paper and a pen. She scribbles down the three pointed sign: ?: "There that's it." She says.  
  
Fred grabs the paper , hurries into the office picks up the hand held scanner and scans the symbol into the computer. "I'll do a pictorial search of other books that have been scanned in to the database." She pauses tapping her foot franticly, "Oh here it is. Lets see. It's. it doesn't have a name, all it says is that it's the symbol of 'a Charmed One'. Then it says not of this dimension, the page is all blurry, not scanned well, and there is no indication of what book it's from. Wait, I think it says. parallel dimension and something about witches, that's all I can make out." Fred says to Cordy who is leaning against the door frame of the office.  
  
"Well I a only know one witch." Cordy says frowning.  
  
"You do how interesting, I've always been interested in the Wiccan arts perhaps I could." Fred stammers and Cordy looks at her. "Well I guess it's not the time for that. I can get her number if you give me her name."  
  
"Willow. Willow Rosenburg, Sunnydale, California." Cordy says, And Fred glances to her.  
  
"Isn't that where you." She starts  
  
"Yes." Cordy says.  
  
"And Angel's." She starts again.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Oh. Well I'll get that number for you." Fred says.  
  
"Thanks, I'm going to go lie down for awhile. Tell me when Angel and them get back." Cordy says and leaves the room. 


End file.
